Ravenfeather
"I'm sick of being your deputy! It's time for me to lead RiverClan. We will unite with Deserve against the other clans, if any remain after tonight!" — Ravenfeather to Frostedstar in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 30 Ravenfeather is a black tom with amber eyes. Kills A list of cats that Ravenfeather has directly or indirectly killed. * Dark Hawk Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Ravenfeather is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of RiverClan. Ravenfeather is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Arcticpaw. Ravenfeather is listed under Allegiance Update 8 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 3 Iceslide returns to camp and finds a clan meeting being held. When Maplesky tries to reassure the clan about Otterpelt's omen and claims that even medicine cats have regular dreams sometimes, Ravenfeather interrupts and says that's fish-brained, recalling Otterpelt's description of a river of blood and cat skulls, saying it sounds like an omen to him. Winterlight touches his flank and gently tells him to let Maplesky speak. Ravenfeather slowly relaxes and leans on her. Maplesky blinks at her gratefully before continuing. - Chapter 8 When Icepaw returns from the hunting patrol, he sees Winterlight sharing a vole with Ravenfeather. They're both purring, and Winterlight's eyes shine as she looks at him. Icepaw wonders if they're mates, noting that he's never noticed them so close. When Winterlight tries to comfort Icepaw, he changes the subject and comments on how close she and Ravenfeather are and how much time alone they spend together. Winterlight is embarrassed and purrs that he's great, and they hunt and fish together. Icepaw teases and asks if that's all they do together, and she nudges him, her ears flat as she tells him to shut up. Icepaw chuckles, but decides to leave her alone about it. Ravenfeather pokes his head into the den and asks Winterlight if she'd like to go hunting. Winterlight perks up and says of course. She tells Icepaw that she has to go and to take care. She licks his ear before leaving the den with Ravenfeather, purring and twining their tails together as they walk. Icepaw purrs, glad to see his sister so happy, noting that she deserves it. He hopes that he and Violet can be happy together like that someday. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, Winterlight starts the cheer. Ravenfeather is sitting close to her and blinks slowly at Iceslide, who can tell that he doesn't approve of his kittypet outings. - Chapter 10 When Sunripple wakes up Iceslide during the night, Winterlight and Ravenfeather are laying asleep beyond Creekleap. Ravenfeather's head is rested on her neck. That day, Iceslide is on a hunting patrol with Mudslip, Mintpaw, Petalfin, Ravenfeather, and Winterlight. When Iceslide returns to the others with a mouse, he notices Ravenfeather is missing and starts to ask Winterlight where he is. Just then, Ravenfeather steps out of the bushes holding a large trout. He drops it at his paws and says that he caught it in the river. Winterlight gazes at him proudly, commenting that he's an amazing hunter. Ravenfeather purrs and touches his nose to hers, saying not as amazing as she is. He sits beside her and tells her they can share the trout when they get back to camp. After Petalfin praises her son, Mintpaw, Winterlight chuckles, and Ravenfeather purrs as he leans against her, saying it must be great to have kits to be proud of and watch grow up, noting that he can't wait for theirs. Winterlight is surprised and blinks, shifting apart from them. Ravenfeather tilts his head, saying that they'll have kits someday. Winterlight hesitates, looking uncomfortable as she shuffles her paws and tells him that she doesn't want kits. He is confused, and she says she doesn't want to be a mother, she's a warrior, and doesn't want to be stuck in the nursery with mewling kits. Ravenfeather says she can't be serious, in disbelief as he says she can't be serious, and asks why she wouldn't kits, their kits. Winterlight tells him that she loves hunting and patrolling for her clan, and wants to dedicate her life to that. He stares at her for a moment in hurt and disbelief, then grows angry, saying he guesses there's no room in her life for him then. Winterlight is alarmed and starts to apologize, but Ravenfeather angrily snarls at her to forget it and enjoy being nothing more than a warrior with no descendants. He says he just wishes she'd told him before he wasted any time with her. With that, he races away. Iceslide stares after Ravenfeather angrily, wondering how he dare do this to her. Mudslip, Petalfin, and Mintpaw are speechless. Winterlight stares after him in shock and pain, speechless. Iceslide rushes to her side and presses against her side, licking her ear and telling her that she deserves better than him anyway. She rests against him. Mudslip looks at Winterlight sympathetically and quietly says they should get back to camp. As they head back, Winterlight whispers that she thought he'd understand, and she loved him. Iceslide wraps her tail around his back and says she'll find someone better, and it'll be okay. He notes that Ravenfeather seemed like a good cat, and he's still shocked at what Ravenfeather said to her, wondering how he could do this to her. - Chapter 11 Iceslide is saddened when he sees Winterlight laying at the edge of the camp with her chin on her paws, her eyes fixed on the ground. He knows that she's still upset over Ravenfeather. He brings her a fish, but she refuses to eat. Iceslide and Blizzardfur go fishing with Winterlight to try to cheer her up. As they pad alongside the river, Iceslide notices how distant she is and knows that she's thinking about Ravenfeather. He can't leave her alone with those dark thoughts. After she catches a huge trout, Iceslide purrs that she's the best hunter in RiverClan, and they're lucky to have her. Winterlight purrs, but the light fades from her eyes as she looks down and says that Ravenfeather is a great hunter too. Blizzardfur says maybe, but he's not a great cat like she is. Iceslide adds that he's not as great a hunter either. Winterlight sits up and sighs as she says that Ravenfeather won't even talk to her anymore and avoids her at all costs. Iceslide says then he's a mouse brain, and that if he can't respect her decisions, then he doesn't deserve to be with a cat like her, and she can't let him bring her down. Blizzardfur agrees, telling her that she's an amazing warrior, one of the best in the clan. She can't let him get in the way of that, and she might find a new mate, a better one. Winterlight says maybe, then decides that she thinks they're right. She says that losing Ravenfeather is hard, but she wants to be the best warrior she can be, and can't let him stop her. It'll take time, but she can move on. - Chapter 13 Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting. Iceslide notes that it had taken time, but Winterlight has finally gotten over Ravenfeather. She is entirely focused on her duties and seems determined not to let anything get in the way. Iceslide scans the crowd and sees Ravenfeather sitting toward the front of the crowd beside Heronleg, his attention fixed on Shimmerstar. After Shimmerstar talks about the couples and future kits in the clan, Ravenfeather snorts. His tail twitches with annoyance as he grumbles that it's pathetic, saying love might be nice and all, but it's all a lie and a distraction. Power is more important than anything, He narrows his eyes and fixes them on Winterlight as he says this. Her fur bristles, and her eyes flash with hurt as he says this. She stares back at him, and Iceslide shifts closer to her, growling to her to ignore him, as he's trying to upset her. She hesitates, then nods and looks down. If Shimmerstar heard Ravenfeather's comment, she doesn't acknowledge it. - Chapter 18 Lakesong and Ravenfeather are sitting by the warriors den when Shallowpool gives birth to her kits. Lakesong purrs that they have so many young cats these days, adding that kits are a great asset to the clan. Ravenfeather agrees, then narrows his eyes at Winterlight, saying that to most cats it is. Iceslide's tail lashes in frustration, and he casts a glance at his sister. He knows she heard him, but ignores him. Ravenfeather glares at her for a moment longer, then snorts and continues talking to Lakesong. Iceslide knows that he wanted a reaction, but didn't get one. He's proud of his sister and licks her ear. - Chapter 19 The cats journey to fourtrees for a gathering. Arcticpaw says it's freezing and shivers as he pushes through the snow, hoping that there's less snow at fourtrees. Ravenfeather flicks him on the shoulder with his tail and says that with any luck, there will be with all the cats walking about it. When the leaders talk about the rogues threatening the clans, Ravenfeather speaks up and says they should find their home and give them a fight they won't forget. Bouldercrash hisses at him not to be mouse brained, as they don't even know where they live. Stormstar snaps "Enough!" and both cats fall silent. - Chapter 21 When Shimmerstar suggests limiting themselves to two large patrols a day, Ravenfeather points out that so many cats on a hunting patrol would never work, as they'd make enough noise to scare everything from here to fourtrees. Frostedcloud dips his head and tells Shimmerstar that with all due respect, he agrees with them, and two large patrols wouldn't do any good, especially in leaf-bare. Maplesky suggests they speak to the other leaders at the next gathering about the rogue threat, thinking that perhaps they can unite against them. Until then, they'll be careful. The cats look at each other uncertainly, and Ravenfeather mutters "I suppose". - Chapter 23 After the rogues attack the camp, Ravenfeather is crouched beside his apprentice, Arcticpaw, who has a nasty wound in his flank. He slumps against Ravenfeather and moans. After Troutspots calls Iceslide a traitor and Winterlight asks if he really thinks he'd help a group of bloodthirsty rogues, Ravenfeather snarls that of course he would, as Iceslide has never been loyal. Perchstripe hisses that that's not true. - Chapter 26 It's noted that Shimmerstar lost another life in the battle, and cats are very worried that she's on her last life. She's spent the last few days in her den, refusing to see anyone. Ravenfeather had scornfully commented that she must be on her last life, asking why else would she hide away at a time like this. Vixenwhisper jumped to her defense and reminded Ravenfeather that she's lost her mate and both her kits, and she's grieving. Ravenfeather had growled that her clan should be put first. - Chapter 27 Frostedcloud looks toward the warriors den and raises his voice, asking if any cat would like to join a hunting patrol. They need as many cats as possible, and he'll lead it himself. After a moment, Dipfoot and Petalfin step out of the den hesitantly, and Ravenfeather follows more confidently. But most cats hang back in fear. Iceslide immediately stands up and says he'll go. It's noted that thankfully the patrol hadn't been attacked. They'd tried to stay close to the camp, and it proved to be a good decision. Finding prey was a bit more difficult, but they returned with several mice and voles. It isn't enough for the whole clan, and many cats will go to sleep hungry. At the gathering, Ravenfeather digs his claws into the snow, his tail lashing as he growls that he can't wait to sink his teeth into those fleabags. When the battle begins, not far from Iceslide, Ravenfeather is gripping Dark Hawk and raking his claws deep across his chest, ripping up tufts of fur with his hind claws. Dark Hawk yowls and tries to get away, but Ravenfeather drags him down and sinks his teeth into his neck, and the rogue's struggles grow weaker and weaker until he goes still. Iceslide is stunned at first, silently noting that warriors don't kill in battle. But he notes that these rogues aren't warriors, they're heartless killers, and they deserve to die for all the cats they've killed. - Chapter 29 Before the clan goes to the river, Dipfoot murmurs that Iceslide has to win this, as they're all depending on him. Ravenfeather arches his back as he stretches and mutters that Iceslide isn't exactly the cat he'd like to depend on in this situation. Beside him, Risingmoon shoots him a glare. Before Iceslide goes to fight Bone Shred, Winterlight stares at him numbly as she says that she's already lost Grayshadow, Whitedapple, Ravenfeather, and Blizzardfur. She swallows and says she can't lose him too. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Ravenfeather is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as deputy of RiverClan. - Chapter 7 At the gathering, Bloodpaw sees Ravenfeather sitting a little ways from Cobratail, Monarchwing, and Sandblaze, clearly keeping his distance from the other deputies. Swiftpaw tells Bloodpaw that the tom who looks as friendly as a thorn bush is Ravenfeather of RiverClan. - Chapter 20 Ravenfeather is revealed to be one of the cats involved with Poisonedsap's plan, as he is among the group traveling to visit Deserve's Army on the night of a gathering. Being the deputy of RiverClan, it surprises Bloodfur. While the cats wait for one of Deserve's hunting parties to return to camp, Ravenfeather goes to speak with Papercut. During the meeting, Deserve decides next moon they'll launch their attack on a RiverClan patrol. Ravenfeather growls that he'll send them his way. Deserve's eyes gleam at him as he approves. - Chapter 21 The next morning, Bloodfur, Revengeheart, Poisonedsap, and Mottledface go to the great rock at fourtrees to meet with followers from other clans. After Mottledface grows impatient, Poisonedsap tells him to be patient, reminding him that it's harder for Ravenfeather to sneak away as deputy. Ravenfeather soon arrives with Broadwing, Battalon, Tornadowind, and Clovernose. They speak for some time. Ravenfeather decides that while Bloodfur is taking care of the medicine cats, it's a good idea to get rid of the strongest warriors. He tells Broadwing he'll send a warrior and her apprentice to the ThunderClan border alone at dusk, asking he and Battalon to take care of them. They agree. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Ravenfeather is listed under Allegiances as deputy of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Ravenfeather is listed under Allegiances as deputy of RiverClan. Quotes "That's fish-brained! A river of blood? Cat skulls? That sounds like an omen to me!" -Ravenfeather to Maplesky when he claims Otterpelt had a regular dream in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 - "It must be great to have kits to be proud of and watch grow up. I can't wait for ours." -Ravenfeather to Winterlight in "Beyond the River", chapter 10 - "Forget it! Enjoy being nothing but a warrior with no descendants. I just wish you'd told me this before I wasted any time with you." -Ravenfeather to Winterlight in "Beyond the River", chapter 10 - "Pathetic. Love may be nice and all, but it's all a lie and a distraction. Power is more important than anything." -Ravenfeather in "Beyond the River", chapter 13 - "We should find their home and give them a fight they won't forget!" -Ravenfeather about the rogues in "Beyond the River", chapter 19 - "That many cats on a hunting patrol would never work! We'd make enough noise to scare everything away from here to fourtrees." -Ravenfeather to Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 21 - "She must be afraid of losing her last life. Why else would she hide away at a time like this?" -Ravenfeather about Shimmerstar in "Beyond the River", chapter 26 - "I'll send them your way." -Ravenfeather about sending a patrol for Deserve's Army to attack in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "While Bloodfur is taking care of the medicine cats, I think it's a good idea to get rid of the strongest warriors. I'll send a warrior and her apprentice to the ThunderClan border at dusk. They should be alone. Can you and Battalon take care of them?" -Ravenfeather to Broadwing in "Shadows of Blood, chapter 21 Gallery Ravenfeather.JPG|Ravenfeather's design Character Development and Origins In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, Pebblestep would have been deputy of RiverClan instead of Ravenfeather, who doesn't even exist. Videos Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Dark Forest cats Category:Riverclan cats Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters